


Are you my whiskey

by Weird_Lazy_Writer



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead future famy, F/M, Help, Veggie endgame and future too family, mutual love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Lazy_Writer/pseuds/Weird_Lazy_Writer
Summary: Jughead Jones, working in a cafe, clothes in the evening, when he went home, he noticed a fair-haired girl with her friend who were lying on the sidewalk, and he decided to help them, how this story ends, what was the story?





	1. First

* POV Jughed *

I had a shift at work, I said goodbye to Tate, changed into everyday clothes, and went outside.

***

 

I noticed two girls, one was with blond hair, which was scattered in rasploh, another dark-haired with long hair, they both lay on the sidewalk.

I approached them.

\- Hey, girls, something happened to you? - I asked, turning to them.

 

Both giggled loudly.

\- What is your name, and if you allow, to help you? - I ask, smiling, sitting down on the cards.

\- Betty

\- Veronica Lodge!

\- Ok, we allow you to help us. - they say in unison both smiling. - What's your name?

\- Jughed

\- Jug Head. - speaks in syllables blonde, giggling, Lodge with her continued to laugh.

\- Yes, yes, believe me, my real name is much worse. - I answered them, giving them a hand, Betty took my hand and got up from the asphalt, and then Lodge followed her.

\- Where do you live?

\- On the street. - they say.

\- Then let me take you to my place. - I did not have time to say how both fell, and began to laugh at the whole street, covered in darkness.

“I'll call UBER, okay?” - I told them, pulling my phone out of my pocket.

***

 

He noticed the number of the car that was supposed to arrive.

I walked up to this black car, the window of the car opened.

\- Hello, I ordered a car for 3 ex.

The driver nodded.

Tayota doors opened.

I helped the girls get to the car.

In the back seat sat Lodge, Cooper and me.

~ POV Author ~

They both noticed the former Lodge.

\- St..eve? - with hiccups asked V, raising her eyebrows, her eyes too increased.

\- Yeah, Lodge ... I think you should not continue the conversation. He answered, gritting his teeth.

 

TBC....


	2. Chapter 2

And finally, in the middle of the night, they got to his house.More precisely, we arrived, and then crawled to the trailer-house.

They are in his living room, Betty and Veronica are sitting on his black leather chair. Next was the kitchen, he was going to go there, and decided to ask:

\- Coffee or tea?

\- Whiskey. - both exclaimed in unison.

\- Okаааy, sort of should be

He found whiskey in the dresser that seemed to be a little drunk. He himself rarely drinks, sometimes it seems that not at all. Is it possible to change everything ..?

\- hey, "Sam and Kat", I have some whiskey.

\- what?

\- Jim Beam, bourbon, I don't know if you like it.

\- Are you serious? This is one of the best whiskey! — The answer is black-haired in shock, how could he say such a thing

\- Um ... I'm glad you and you like it. - He says going to them, in his living room, with whiskey in his hands and two glasses in one hand.

“Are you seriously homeless?” If so, how long? - he asks from curiosity, and desires to help them.

— Not long, I lived with the former, we can not find a rental apartment, it is too expensive, we do not have enough money.

“Um ...” he says, biting his lips, they both looked at him with their drunken eyes. - I suggest that you both live in my house, do not have to pay, so to speak neighbors?

\- It would be great! Thank you for such a great help. - answer V...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

~POV Jughed Jones~

 

It is a new day, five in the morning. I got up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Sandwiches.

Then of course I went to the bath to brush my teeth and wash my face.

Somewhere in the afternoon, two sleepy girls finally woke up.

“Hey, are you both still in your dream?” - I ask, looking on girls. They were still in their clothes. She was crumpled.

They ignored my question or didn’t hear and sat down on a red sofa.

\- Can you give my clothes? - I ask, being in my hat.

\- Are you always in this stupid hat? Asks the black-haired woman, raising her right eyebrow.

\- Yeah, I'm always in that stupid hat.

\- so what about clothes? - I continue

\- VERONIKA! We wrote about the work! - Says blonde. God, she is so beautiful. She pointed to her phone demonstrating a black-haired.

They started reading messages about it, while they did it, I put on 3 plates, 2 sandwiches each. Near the water.

“Okay, guys, if there’s food in the kitchen.” All is ready. If you need anything, I will be in my room.

I reported and went to my room.

~POV Betty Cooper ~  
|||||||||||||||||||∆|||||||||||∆|||||

 

\- B! Where is it? This is a cafe. You know? - asks Lodge. 

\- No, I do not 

\- may ask this ... Ju..g?

\- oh yeah Jughed. - I replied immediately remember his name.

\- yes yes yes

— Okay, I just had to find him, he said that he was in his room, where is she?

\- I don't know. Maybe he said, but I don't remember.

\- Fuck, what to do? - I asked, damn moronic question.

\- What to do, what to do, look for what to do.

 

The room was next to ours ...

 

We opened the door to his room.

\- Hi, Jughead. - we say in unison.

\- Hello, lady. How can I help you both? - I ask, getting up from the bed on which I was lying, I had a joystick from the console in my hands, the game Mario was on the TV.

 

\- You do not know where the cafe Andrews?

\- Yes, of course, this is Fred Andrews Cafe. Fred is my friend's father

“Aww, that's great, can you tell where it is?” I say, making the eyes like a cat, from the cartoon Shrek

\- No problem. - I say I smile.

\- Thank!


End file.
